Bloody Kisses
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Rayflo is such a perv, he really should stop molesting poor Cherry. Yaoi RayfloxCherry, blah blah blah another one-shot Enjoy!


It's been too long since I've written something, it really has. I just finished six of my eight finals and already I can  
feel the relaxation kick in, they're a pain in the ass. Well any who, this is pretty much like all the other things I've  
written, so here we go again.

Warnings: Yaoi, Vampires, Blood, General Naughtiness

Blah blah stuff: I do NOT own Vassalord, this is just a side hobby and I'm sure that Nane would kill me if she ever  
saw this… or call me a noob and tell me I have no idea how to write good smut, wouldn't that be awesome…

Well, enjoy!

**_Bloody Kisses_**

I, Rayflo lay sprawled casually on the over stuffed couch, my hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and I was  
currently without a shirt. My eyes roamed lazily over a book as I listened to my Cherry singing in the shower.  
Cherry, singing, yes it's very odd isn't it.

One would think that the blond had no voice and that he was, ya know, silent all the time, but that wasn't true at  
all. In fact Cherry loved to sing and he sang whenever he thought he was alone, as a bonus he actually sang rather  
well. In fact this was a rare event for me; I normally never get to listen. Normally the blonde was too sensitive for  
him to sneak in as is but that wasn't the case today.

At the moment Cherry was singing a sorrowful funeral hymn, one he probably heard at some church. The words  
were Greek and pronounced with such clarity that I had little trouble translating them. I smiled and continued to  
read over my book coming to my favorite part; the main character, a vampire, attacked a man he loved and began  
turning the poor soul in erotic bloody kisses.

I heard the shower turn off and the curtain skid across the metal bar. The sound of wet feet hitting the tilled floor  
was followed by the sound of a towel being run over my Cherry's body and hair. The door opened to the bathroom  
and a light flood of steam spilled out.

As Cherry stepped out he was a sight to behold, not that he wasn't always hot, it just seemed more intense than  
usual. The blonde was rubbing his hair slowly with one hand while he used the other to wrap about his waist. He  
pulled the towel from his head with his back to me and went to his bed to grab the pants he had laid out. For a  
moment it truly seemed like he hadn't noticed I was here but obviously that wasn't true.

He quickly turned around and looked at me with exhausted eyes. The circles under them made him look sad and terribly  
tired. As he eyed me cautiously he read over the cover of my book.

"Since when do you read Anne Rice?" He turned his back and went to his closet to grab a shirt.

"Well love, I thought I might like it, ya know, hear about some handsome blond vampire and a man that he tries so  
hard to seduce. Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Cherry shrugged and pulled out a black button up.

"You seem tired; it's been a week since you fed isn't that right?" Cherry stopped and stood still for a moment. As he  
stood I admired his finely sculpted back and the towel that clung to his hips so teasingly low. The whole scene made  
him think of Anne Rice's book, the amazing character who lusts so obviously after this man and the thoughts that ran  
through his head, they were so similar to the ones running through my head that it had to smile. I moved up behind  
the unsuspecting blonde with a devious smirk on my lips.

Cherry jumped when a hand suddenly covered his eyes. His weakness overwhelmed him; he couldn't understand how  
he didn't sense me coming, I could tell with the way he tensed. He gasped as another hand landed over his chest  
where his heart rest. My hand slowly moved down over a nipple, which I pinched between my fingers teasingly, then  
I brought the hand down over Cherry's stomach.

"You're so hungry aren't you, you're trembling." I smiled and kissed Cherry's neck then grazed my teeth over his ear.

"Do you want a kiss?"

Cherry's lips trembled and he turned his head, my hand remaining over his eyes, and silently begged for the offered  
kiss. I grinned and brought my face right next to the blonde's offered lips, my breath ghosting over them. The air was  
thick with tension, Cherry's body hummed with it and I thrived in it.

Our lips met briefly, then again, and again, every time deepening until our tongues touched and teeth clashed. Cherry  
could barely stand now and he could smell my blood, the scent so heady and erotic that heat swept through him and  
set fire to his body. I grinned and purposely nicked my tongue on Cherry's fangs, making sure that the blond could  
thoroughly taste the blood.

The moan from Cherry was nothing short from pure heat, sex, and friction. The man was clinging now and his mouth  
worked relentlessly on my tongue. As he suckled on my tongue, I gently led him to the bed where we fell to its soft  
fluffiness. Limbs tangled together and Cherry was nothing but putty in my hands as I kneaded and rubbed his now  
extremely sensitive chest.

My hands were everywhere and the continuous flow of blood between our mouths was quickly making the blond less  
and less aware of anything but me and my devious hands. Cherry was moaning continuously now and his hips thrust  
up against my conveniently placed leg. I grinned and pulled away from cherry to get a good look at him.  
I sat back and watched as his chest heaved and his eyes fluttered open and closed.

Cherry was a complete mess, his face was flushed and his hair was tussled in all directions. His lips were red with blood  
and his eyes fully dilated as his hips moved unconsciously. My eyes suddenly latched onto the pert nipples that were  
swollen and red with desire. My hand moved across the blonde's chest to his nipples, and then lovingly fondled one  
with my fingers and the other with my mouth.

The blonde's chest arched against my teasing hands as his hips thrust up uselessly in the air.

"M-master, oh god!" I smirked against the blonde's chest then slowly dragged my body lower until I hovered over the  
poor man's stomach. He closed his eyes and I nuzzled my nose against the man's taught stomach, the smell was intoxicating.  
Suddenly I had this desire to taste the blonde man beneath me.

Cherry cried lustily as my forked tongue thrust into his belly button, a normally ticklish act that was now something that  
made the man cry and squirm with desperate need. I moaned into the blonde's stomach then slowly moved down until my  
mouth rest against the edge of the white towel. I looked up at him briefly before looking back at the towel.

The towel was damp so it was rather heavy, but that couldn't hide the blonde's arching length from view. In fact I thought  
it enhanced the whole thing and made the trembling man even more erotic and naughty. Cherry began making embarrassed  
gasps as he tried to control himself, my face so close to his dick that I was sure my breath ghosted over it.

I suddenly dropped to the floor and made myself comfortable between the blonde's legs.

"Oh Cherry, you look ready to burst!" I looked sweetly at him through lowered lashes then brought my face to nuzzle his  
trembling thighs. I could see Cherry's cock twitch from the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but swell with pride… and lust.  
His eyes watched me heatedly as I began laving his thigh with kisses and licks, pushing up the towel ever so slowly.

I could feel my own heart speed up and my cock twitch heatedly in my too tight pants. I was rather surprised I even fit in  
these damned pants without a hard on, so it was no surprise that they felt like they were crushing me. I brought one hand  
to the zipper and deftly undid the suffocating things.

Cherry's eyes fell closed as I got closer and closer to his straining erection and his breath came in short ravished pants.

"My, Cherry, your cock looks terrifying it's so big." I watched as he flushed just that much deeper and covered his face.

"P-please master, just shut up." I chuckled and nuzzled the crease between his throbbing erection and soft, smoothly muscled thighs.

His gasp was short lived as he stuffed his fist into his mouth. I wasn't sure if he realized that he had just bit himself and  
his hand now bled freely or not but I felt myself tremble with a sudden wave of hunger and desire, a potent mix indeed.  
I mouthed him through the damp towel, purposely teasing the head of his arousal most. His hips now twitched and thrust  
uncontrollably and the moans that escaped him were barely muffled by the trembling and bleeding hand in his mouth.

I moved back to his thigh and licked gently and teasingly back up then very, very slowly, I scrapped my teeth over it and  
bit down. The reaction was immediate, his eyes flew wide open and his hand fled from his mouth to tear at the blanket  
around him with both hands. His cock jumped and twitched as he cried like a cheap whore, his whole body trembled then  
bowed up as I fed from him.

His hands literally tore the sheets as he felt his orgasm beginning to rip through him. I watched, fascinated as his face  
contorted in agonizing pleasure and the way he trembled as his body began to release. The cry from his mouth as he came  
was my undoing and I brought myself over the edge, cumming shortly after my beautiful blonde. I sat on my legs trembling  
from the afterglow, but cherry was practically dead as he lay on the bed only now and then taking shuddering breaths.

"You okay love, don't think I've ever seen you cum so hard in your life." I watched as he fluttered back into consciousness,  
his eyes glazed and body completely lax on the now mangled blankets. I slowly stood and moved beside him on the bed.

"You sure did a number on the blankets; we'll have to get new ones." Cherry watched me hazily, his body to satiated  
and exhausted to really focus. He willingly moved closer and brought his arms around me so that his head rested against my  
chest.

"Love you master." His voice was barely audible as he had muffled his face into my chest but I heard him as if he had spoken  
into my ear. I felt my heart speed up and I knew I looked like a love struck idiot as I gawked at my now sleeping lover. His  
breath came in a slow, steady rhythm as he slept and unconsciously moved closer to me so we were flush against one  
another. The feel, sound and smell of him brought me to encircle my arms around him and rub my face in his hair. It was only  
moments before my own eyes fell closed and I fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
